Une trilogie fromagère, partie 3 : Tartiflette
by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Dernière partie de ma trilogie fromagère Hannigram. Meurtres, reblochon et plus si affinités à l'honneur.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà la troisième partie de ma trilogie fromagère Hannigram. Pour comprendre celle-ci, il vaut mieux avoir lu les deux fics précédentes : Raclette et Fondue. Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires!_

"***"

Garé dans sa voiture, sous un lampadaire en panne, Hannibal attendait. Il savait que la nuit masquait son visage et il était certain que les caméras de surveillance qui avaient fleuries en ville au cours de ces dernières années n'étaient pas pointées sur lui. Il avait de toute façon recouvert de boue ses plaques avant de se mettre en route. Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité.

Une à une, les vitrines des boutiques chics de la rue s'étaient éteintes et les piétons avaient disparu. De temps à autre, une voiture passait mais Hannibal se baissait pour dissimuler sa présence.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'unique lumière qui émanait de la ruelle devant laquelle il était stationné. Cette lueur, il la surveillait pour la troisième nuit d'affilée. Et les deux fois précédentes, il n'avait eu qu'à attendre une trentaine de minutes pour qu'elle s'éteigne et que sa proie apparaisse. Et juste ce soir, alors qu'il avait décidé de passer à l'action, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps ?

Il hésita à rallumer son téléphone. Peut-être Will lui avait-il laissé un message ? Il s'était écoulé quatre jours depuis qu'Hannibal avait glissé sur le sol de la cuisine de l'agent spécial et avait terminé la bouche contre les lèvres de ce dernier. Du moins c'était la version à laquelle il se raccrochait. Et celle qu'il donnerait peut-être à Will si l'occasion se présentait. Ou peut-être pas… Hannibal n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure explication et il doutait que Will le croie. Après tout, c'était un profiler hors pair et même Hannibal savait cette vision plus que bancale. Mais il ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité à Will quand même ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, une telle franchise. Ni admettre ses faiblesses d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien à perdre. Will avait vu clair dans son jeu, Hannibal en était désormais certain. Il avait cru le diriger mais c'est Will qui l'avait en fait manipulé tout au long du repas. Et Hannibal ne savait pas s'il devait en sourire ou en pleurer. Certes, il était bien embêté par la situation ambiguë dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il se sentait si fier de Will, cet homme si brillant qu'il avait fait trébucher Hannibal Lecter. Le coup de la chemise enduite de parfum, ça avait été malin, très très malin.

Toujours était-il qu'Hannibal se trouvait stupide d'avoir ainsi fui et il ne se sentait pas encore en état de rappeler l'agent spécial et d'affronter son regard. Pourtant, il aurait eu une bonne excuse, tout son matériel à fondue était resté là-bas. Mais il repoussait encore et encore ses appels. Il espérait aussi que Will ferait le premier pas. Mais l'agent du FBI était patient et le téléphone d'Hannibal restait désespérément silencieux.

Alors il avait décidé de partir en chasse. Non seulement cela calmerait ses nerfs mais en plus, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de planifier son prochain repas fromager en compagnie de Will. D'ici à ce qu'il ait fait tous les préparatifs, l'un d'eux, à priori Will d'après les calculs du psychiatre, aurait repris contact avec l'autre.

Et puis il savait déjà qui utiliser et dans quelle recette. Cela facilitait beaucoup les choses. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. Et il pensait que le bon moment serait ce soir. Il avait mis au point un plan minutieux après les deux soirées d'observation mais visiblement, il allait devoir improviser. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Et Will qui n'appelait pas !

Il enfila une paire de gants chirurgicaux. Il se savait impatient tout comme il savait que l'impatience menait à l'erreur. Le fiasco de sa fin de dîner avec Will l'avait prouvé. Mais repousser la chasse signifiait repousser le repas ce qui impliquait une situation gênante plus longue encore. Parce que pour cet ultime repas, Hannibal comptait bien prendre sa revanche sur l'agent spécial. Il ne savait pas encore trop comment puisqu'il avait usé de ses meilleures cartouches lors de leur précédente rencontre mais il trouverait.

Il sortit de sa voiture et referma la portière en douceur. Prenant garde à ce que son visage reste dans l'ombre, il pénétra dans la ruelle.

Des fenêtres grillagées et des portes métalliques donnant sur les arrière-boutiques de luxueux magasins l'entouraient. Mais Hannibal savait précisément où il devait frapper.

Se collant dos au mur sous l'unique carreau éclairé, il tendit le bras pour donner un coup sec sur la porte la plus proche. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Puis Hannibal entendit des bruits de pas et un verrou qui claque. La porte s'entrebâilla et le visage flasque de José Père apparut. L'homme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne vit personne.

Hannibal se racla la gorge. José tourna la tête, eut un mouvement de recul mal dissimulé lorsqu'il le vit puis son visage se détendit quand il le reconnut.

_ Oh c'est vous. Ca ne va pas de vous cacher de la sorte ! Je vous avais pris pour un malfrat.

Hannibal devina à sa posture qu'il reposait quelque chose, probablement une arme, sur le côté, puis il ouvrit la porte plus largement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? reprit José face au silence persistant de son habituel client. On est fermés depuis plusieurs heures !

Le psychiatre lui sourit, le laissant plus confus encore.

_ Quoi ? insista le commerçant. Vous avez une envie soudaine de fromage qui ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à demain ?

_ En fait, répondit finalement Hannibal. J'avais plutôt besoin d'un petit accompagnement…

La mine perplexe de José se mua en terreur lorsqu'Hannibal le repoussa contre la porte métallique, un bras lui écrasant la trachée alors que son autre main le bâillonnait efficacement. José n'était pas un petit homme et Hannibal devait user de toute sa force et de toute son expérience pour le maintenir en place. Les yeux de l'homme étaient écarquillés et ses vaines tentatives pour hurler ne se soldaient que par des filets de bave sur la main d'Hannibal. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de porter des gants.

_ Je vous avais dit que vous me reverriez pour le troisième round, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme alors que celui-ci prenait une vilaine couleur violacée.

Hannibal accentua sa pression et l'homme s'écroula au sol. Rapidement, le psychiatre jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce éclairée. Elle contenait une grande armoire ouverte dans laquelle s'empilaient des dossiers et une table en bois où étaient posés une caisse métallique cadenassée et un livre de compte. Voilà donc ce qui occupait José depuis tout ce temps. Hannibal repéra aussi un petit pistolet sur une console à côté d'un trousseau de clé. José aurait mieux fait de le garder en main.

Rapidement, avant que l'homme ne reprenne conscience, Hannibal renversa la table et d'un coup de crosse fit sauter le cadenas de la caisse. Il éparpilla les billets pour faire croire à une attaque crapuleuse et jeta l'arme dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis il traina José par les bras jusqu'au coffre de sa voiture. L'homme se réveillerait probablement en cours de route mais une fois dans le garage du psychiatre, il n'aurait de toute façon aucune chance de s'échapper.

Heureux de son succès malgré son improvisation, Hannibal repassa derrière le volant. Il retira ses gants et les glissa dans la poche de son manteau. Tout comme les restes de José, ils finiraient soigneusement brûlés et enterrés. Hannibal ne prévoyait aucunement de faire du fromager une victime de l'Eventreur. Tous deux avaient bien trop de liens. Il faisait parti des fidèles de la boutique. José serait juste de la viande. Mais pas n'importe quelle viande ! Hannibal le transformerait en succulents lardons fumés qui se marieraient à merveille avec un délicieux reblochon fermier qu'il reviendrait chercher le jour J.

Habituellement, Hannibal ne s'en prenait pas à ses commerçants de qualité. Mais José s'était vraiment montré grossier lors des dernières visites du psychiatre et apprendre qu'il avait un fils tout à fait compétant l'avait libéré de tous ses doutes. Le mystère de la disparition du père n'entraînerait certainement pas la fin de la boutique et pour Hannibal c'était tout ce qui importait.

A présent, il allait rentrer chez lui, prendre les beaux morceaux, les saler, les fumer, soit une grosse semaine de travail. Puis il n'aurait plus qu'à faire revenir Will dans son antre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sentant le contrôle lui revenir enfin, Hannibal démarra sa voiture, un fugace sourire aux lèvres.

« *** »

Will était assis à son bureau, dans sa salle de classe vide. A sa gauche se trouvait un paquet de feuilles à corriger et à sa droite son téléphone désespérément silencieux. Il avait bien reçu un ou deux messages qui l'avaient fait sursauter et se ruer sur l'appareil mais le premier était de Jack pour lui demander une précision sur son dernier rapport et le second une publicité lui annonçant des réductions sur les croquettes pour chiens. En soit c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle mais Will aurait préféré un signe de vie de la part d'Hannibal.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine que le psychiatre s'était enfui, abandonnant à Will son appareil à fondue et sa dignité. Will avait soigneusement lavé et rangé le matériel et attendu qu'Hannibal le rappelle. Après tout, c'était au psychiatre de faire le premier pas. C'était lui qui avait adopté un comportement irrationnel et Will considérait qu'il lui devait des explications.

Même si Will n'avait pas besoin de ces dernières. Il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était joué lors de leur soirée. Il savait qu'il avait pris l'ascendant dans leur relation. Et il comptait bien garder la main. Alors même si ses doigts le démangeaient, il se retenait d'appeler Hannibal et tant pis si cela devait prendre des années pour qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau en contact !

Il soupira et rajusta ses lunettes. En l'occurrence, corriger ses copies paraissait être la meilleure des options pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il glissa son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste grise, accrochée au dossier de sa chaise. S'il ne le voyait plus, il n'y penserait peut-être plus.

Il savait qu'il se mentait et que le téléphone serait toujours là, dans un coin de son esprit. Malgré tout, il saisit son stylo rouge et se mit au travail.

Son téléphone sonna bien pourtant, mais des heures plus tard, pendant son sommeil, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore apparu à l'horizon et que les arbres autour de sa maison étaient couverts de givre. Il grogna et se tourna pour attraper ses lunettes. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes. Ce qui était probablement le cas au vue de ses problèmes récurrents d'insomnie.

Et puis il avait mal partout d'avoir transporté des kilos et des kilos de sacs de croquettes bon marché la veille au soir. Mais la promo valait vraiment le coup !

A tâtons, il chercha son téléphone qui chantait toujours joyeusement sur sa table de nuit. Si c'était Hannibal, il pensait sérieusement à l'envoyer paître parce que ce n'était vraiment pas une heure pour donner de ses nouvelles, surtout après avoir été silencieux pendant aussi longtemps.

Mais ce n'était que Jack. Quelque part, Will était déçu. Il aurait bien aimé entendre la voix d'Hannibal avant de l'envoyer paître.

_ Will, j'ai besoin que tu viennes immédiatement, commença Jack, sans aucune forme de salutation, lorsque Will décrocha enfin.

_ Euh… où ? répondit Will, un peu perdu.

Il s'assit sur son lit, manquant au passage de poser le pied sur Buster, tranquillement installé par terre.

_ A Quantico ! s'emporta Jack comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_ Un nouveau meurtre ? demanda Will en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre puis en réajustant ses lunettes de guingois.

_ Un sheriff texan m'a fait transmettre un dossier auquel il faudrait que tu jettes un coup d'œil.

_ Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre une heure ou deux ? gronda Will en se redressant et en s'étirant.

Le feu dans la cheminée était mort depuis longtemps et il faisait frais dans la grande pièce. Le voyant debout, les chiens commencèrent à s'agiter.

_ Non. On nous a demandé un retour rapide. La police locale a peut-être une chance tant que la piste est fraiche.

_ Ok, ok, concéda Will. Je serai là dans une grosse heure.

Jack marmonna une vague réponse avant de brusquement raccrocher. Will regarda le combiné et haussa les épaules. Jack pouvait bien être de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas son problème. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se téléporter.

Il ouvrit la porte aux chiens, lança la cafetière et alla prendre une douche rapide. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, les chiens étaient déjà revenus se mettre au chaud et son café était prêt. Simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, il frissonna en refermant la porte, une tasse fumante à la main. Il savait que la caféine ne remplaçait pas la nourriture mais il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à se préparer des toasts ou des œufs. Et Jack lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était attendu au plus vite. Alors, il termina sa tasse en trois grandes gorgées, passa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et enfila son vieux blouson vert dans lequel se trouvaient ses clés de voiture. Il vérifia rapidement les gamelles d'eau des chiens et remplit celles de nourriture. Il soupira en passant la porte. Il avait déposé près de l'entrée le matériel à fondue d'Hannibal, soigneusement emballé dans un grand sac en nylon. Il avait hésité à plusieurs reprises à le mettre dans son coffre et à débarquer chez le psychiatre à l'improviste, juste comme ça, pour voir sa tête. Mais il y avait renoncé. Il voulait réellement que ce soit Hannibal qui reprenne contact avec lui.

Avec un dernier petit geste de la main en direction de ses chiens, il referma la porte et trotta dans la neige jusqu'à sa vieille Volvo.

« *** »

Lorsque Will arriva à Quantico, toute l'équipe se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de Jack. Zeller et Price étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, l'air tellement endormis que Will se dit que si on les séparait, ils s'écrouleraient tous deux à terre. Beverly se tenait contre un mur, la tête baissée vers un dossier et ses cheveux en mèches devant son visage. Will comprit quelle tentait de dissimuler des cernes lui tombant aux pieds et une gueule de bois carabinée. Il ignorait ce que ces trois là avaient fait la veille mais cela devait inclure une sacrée quantité d'alcool.

Alana était là aussi, et malgré l'heure matinale, elle était toujours aussi impeccable dans une de ses robes colorées aux tendances rouges. Même ses cheveux n'étaient pas décoiffés d'une mèche. Telle Jack, elle paraissait taillée dans un matériau que la fatigue n'altérait pas. C'était impressionnant. Quant à lui, il devait avoir une mine plus proche de celle de l'équipe scientifique, malgré une ingurgitation d'alcool restreinte la veille au soir.

_ Ah Will ! s'exclama Jack quand il poussa la porte en verre.

Il lui tendit un dossier avant même que Will n'ait pu saluer qui que ce soit. Il adressa tout de même un signe de tête à Alana et se posa dans un coin en feuilletant les différentes pages et en étudiant les photos.

Le rapport faisait état de trois meurtres différents en trois mois exactement. Il s'était écoulé plus de deux mois et demi entre le premier et le second. Quant au dernier, il datait de cette nuit. Le corps avait été découvert aux alentours de deux heures du matin et immédiatement la police locale avait pris contact avec le FBI. Car il n'y avait pour eux aucun doute qu'ils faisaient face à un seul et même tueur.

_ Contrairement aux meurtres précédents, lui expliqua Jack, ce corps ci a été découvert à peine quelques minutes après le meurtre. Le coin étant assez isolé, la police a fait fermer et contrôler toutes les routes aux alentours. Le tueur doit donc encore être à proximité. C'est pourquoi ils nous demandent une aide rapide. N'importe quoi permettant d'identifier celui qui a fait cela.

Will hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Sans ménagement, il poussa sur le côté les papiers de Jack et prit possession du bureau comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Il étala les photos les unes à côté des autres. Jack l'étudia quelques secondes mais ne protesta pas. Sachant que Will préférait travailler dans le calme, il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour aller éplucher un rapport d'autopsie avec Alana.

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Will s'efforça de déchiffrer ce qui le chiffonnait. Zeller et Price s'étaient approchés sans doute pour donner l'impression de faire quelque chose mais leurs regards étaient flous. Même Beverly qui était habituellement la première à briser le silence ne disait rien.

Finalement, Will ferma les yeux. Il reconstitua les meurtres malgré le peu d'informations dont il disposait d'après les photographies.

Le premier avait été le plus brutal, le moins contrôlé. Les deux autres apparaissaient comme plus soignés même s'ils étaient loin d'avoir la sophistication des tableaux de l'Egorgeur de Chesapeake. Ils restaient brouillons mais on ressentait une volonté dans l'acte du tueur.

_ Ils sont deux, annonça finalement Will. Du moins ils étaient deux.

Jack s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées et se pencha pour étudier les photos comme si la réflexion de Will allait lui révéler le secret des meurtres.

_ Comment ça, ils étaient deux ? demanda Jack lorsqu'il ne vit rien de plus dans les images sanglantes.

_ Lors du premier meurtre, ils étaient deux, expliqua Will. Si on étudie de près ce qu'il s'est passé, on voit que la victime a d'abord été ligotée puis transportée sur les lieux du crime. Là elle a été vidée de son sang par des points de ponction ici, ici, là et là.

Will pointa du doigt quatre coupures profondes aux poignets et aux chevilles. On retrouvait les mêmes chez les deux victimes suivantes mais tailladées plus grossièrement.

_ Le sable autour du corps a été piétiné, poursuivit Will, et on a l'impression d'une grosse tache de sang. Mais si on regarde plus attentivement on peut voir aux extrémités comme des… lignes ou quelque chose du genre. Comme si le tueur avait voulu peindre au sol avec le sang de la victime.

_ Comme ça a été le cas avec les autres meurtres, commenta Jack en observant les spirales inégales et tremblotantes qui entouraient les victimes deux et trois.

_ Et comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de deux meurtriers différents ? demanda Alana.

Will se frotta les yeux. Il aurait aimé une nouvelle tasse de café.

_ Lors du premier meurtre, les points de saignées sont propres. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude.

_ De saigner les gens ? demanda Zeller.

_ De travailler la chair en tout cas, précisa Will.

_ Pourtant la scène de crime est beaucoup plus sale, commenta Beverly.

Will approuva.

_ C'est pourquoi je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient deux lors de ce premier essai. Deux amis peut-être.

Il désigna de l'index différentes traces sur la photo.

_ L'un d'eux a pris les choses en main. Il a montré à l'autre comment faire. Il avait un plan en tête, une œuvre. Mais quelque chose a mal tourné. L'autre s'est… laissé emporter peut-être. Les autres blessures, les nombreux coups de couteau, ont tous été infligés de façon post mortem. Ils n'étaient pas prévus par le premier. C'est notre second tueur qui a dû les donner. Ils se sont alors disputés sur la marche à suivre et face à leur désaccord, le premier tueur est parti. L'autre s'est alors vengé en… piétinant son œuvre de sang.

_ Et les deux autres meurtres ? le poussa Jack.

Will passa aux photos suivantes.

_ Pour moi le second a ensuite agi seul. C'est pourquoi tout est plus… approximatif. Je pense qu'il a regretté sa brouille avec son ami alors il a tenté de reconstituer ce que l'autre avait voulu lui enseigner lors du premier meurtre.

_ Il veut lui prouver qu'il est digne de sa confiance… commenta Jack.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Pour moi, il veut surtout reprendre contact avec lui. C'est comme s'il lui lançait…

_ …un appel ?

Will sursauta en entendant la voix d'Hannibal à quelques pas de lui. Il releva brusquement la tête. Le psychiatre se tenait à l'entrée du bureau, son lourd manteau soigneusement plié sur son bras et tels Jack et Alana il ne paraissait pas souffrir des affres du matin.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de Will qui ne le quitta pas du regard.

_ Un appel, confirma ce dernier.

Hannibal prit le temps de saluer d'un geste de la tête chacune des personnes présentes avant de se retourner vers l'agent spécial.

_ Je suis désolé d'arriver au si tard, fit-il à Jack mais en suivant Will des yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas grave docteur Lecter, le rassura Jack. Merci à vous d'avoir fait la route.

Hannibal s'approcha du bureau devant lequel se tenait Will et se planta là, la tête baissée, comme s'il étudiait les photos. Mais il observait Will.

_ Il lui lance un appel, reprit Hannibal.

_ Mais l'autre ne répond pas, poursuivit Will.

_ Pourquoi ne répondit-il pas ? demanda le psychiatre.

Will haussa les épaules.

_ C'est peut-être un jeu entre eux, dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'Hannibal était peut-être le seul à l'avoir entendu.

_ De s'ignorer ? tenta ce dernier.

_ Non, un jeu de pouvoir.

_ Ils voulaient voir qui craquerait en premier ?

_ Ce qui explique l'important laps de temps entre le premier meurtre et les autres, confirma Will.

Hannibal se pencha en avant.

_ Mais le second a finalement craqué, alors pourquoi le premier ne répond-il pas ?

Les mains posées sur le bureau, Will l'imita.

_ Peut-être que le premier considère que le second n'en a pas assez fait.

_ Pas assez fait pour quoi ?

_ Pas assez fait pour se faire pardonner.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil.

_ Se faire pardonner ? répéta-t-il.

_ Il n'a pas eu un comportement correct lors de leurs dernières rencontres.

_ Ce silence est donc une forme de punition ?

Le psychiatre ne le quittait pas des yeux et Will soutenait son regard du mieux possible. Il ne craquerait pas maintenant.

_ Plutôt une occasion de réfléchir à ses actes, murmura-t-il.

Jack se raclant la gorge les ramena à la réalité. De concert ils se redressèrent et Will se tourna vers son supérieur. Jack les observait avec une mine perplexe. D'ailleurs un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce.

Du coin de l'œil Will devinait Zeller échangeant des regards circonspects avec Price et Alana avait clairement les sourcils froncés. Will rougit bien malgré lui. Il s'était un peu laissé emporter lors de son échange avec Hannibal.

Ce dernier en revanche arborait son habituel air supérieur et détaché. Will retint un rire amer. Le psychiatre faisait moins le malin lorsqu'il était seul face à lui ! Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à se contrôler !

Will enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

_ Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? demanda Jack, renfrogné.

L'agent spécial baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

_ Comment je peux utiliser ces informations pour attraper mes tueurs ? insista Jack.

_ Oh ça ! fit Will bien malgré lui. Euh… hum… il s'agit de deux hommes, bien évidemment. Blancs et entre trente et quarante ans je dirais. L'un est probablement plus âgé que l'autre. Et l'un des deux est aussi mieux éduqué, un peu artiste. Ils sont proches amis, peut-être amants…

Il se sentit rougir d'avantage.

_ Ils forment probablement un drôle de duo aux yeux de ceux qui les entourent mais depuis quelques temps, on ne les voit plus ensemble.

_ Et ? le poussa Jack.

_ L'un des deux sait se servir de ses mains. Il a un métier manuel mais je ne sais pas s'il est chirurgien ou boucher ou vétérinaire ? Mais il sait utiliser d'une lame. Et… et…

Will rajusta ses lunettes. Entre le manque de sommeil et la présence aussi inattendue que suffocante d'Hannibal, il avait du mal à se concentrer.

_ Et il faudrait que je sois sur place pour vraiment me rendre compte, conclut-il avec un soupir.

Jack ramassa les photos sur le bureau.

_ C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je vais appeler la police locale pour leur faire part de ton analyse et leur faire préserver la dernière scène de crime jusqu'à notre arrivée. Beverly, tu peux réserver les billets pour le prochain vol vers Dallas ? Zeller, Price, rassemblez vos affaires. Docteur Bloom…

_ Je m'occupe des classes de Will, le rassura Alana avec un sourire.

_ Merci, fit Will d'une petite voix.

_ Docteur Lecter, vous nous accompagnez ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers Hannibal.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Malheureusement je ne peux pas annuler mes rendez-vous de la journée, répondit celui-ci.

Et surtout, il avait un magnifique morceau de poitrine dans son fumoir dont il devait s'occuper.

_ Je comprends, fit Jack. Will, tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Will opina. Il avait toujours un sac avec quelques vêtements de rechange dans un coin de sa maison.

_ Je dois juste passer chez moi récupérer ma valise et demander à ma voisine de nourrir les chiens, expliqua-t-il.

_ Bien, termina Jack en glissant ses dossiers dans sa pochette. On se retrouve à l'aéroport dans deux heures maximum.

Tous approuvèrent et sortirent un à un du bureau. Will sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il stoppa net.

Hannibal ne retira pas ses doigts de son biceps.

_ Will ?

_ Oui…

Il sentait le souffle du psychiatre sur son oreille.

_ Nous devons parler, fit Hannibal.

Will hocha la tête. Il se sentait incapable de répondre. Il était à la fois figé par la présence oppressante d'Hannibal et excité à l'idée que celui-ci soit une fois de plus à l'origine de leur prochain rendez-vous. Il avait toujours l'avantage.

_ Pas ici, fit-il finalement dans un souffle. Pas maintenant.

_ Je comprends, répondit le psychiatre mais son ton était sec.

Will garda le silence.

_ A ton retour ? insista Hannibal.

Will opina.

_ Tu m'appelleras ?

_ Je t'enverrai un message, concéda l'agent spécial en se dégageant de l'emprise du psychiatre.

Il sortit sans se retourner.

Hannibal regarda Will disparaître dans l'un des couloirs du bâtiment et prit une grande inspiration. Le calme qu'il avait acquis en éventrant José s'était dissipé au moment même où il s'était retrouvé dans la même pièce que Will. Il avait pourtant espéré profiter de l'effet de surprise. Hannibal s'était douté que Will serait là, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas savoir que le psychiatre venait. Cet avantage psychologique n'avait cependant pas duré et Hannibal s'était laissé perdre dans les yeux bleus et les analyses pointues de l'agent spécial.

Il avait même été sur le point de lui caresser la joue. Heureusement que Jack les avait interrompu avant que les choses ne dérapent vraiment.

En quittant l'immeuble, Hannibal aperçut la Volvo de Will qui s'éloignait. Il rejoignit sa propre voiture. Il pensait sortir d'ici avec un rendez-vous à la clé. C'était raté. Mais au moins Will avait-il promis de le recontacter. De toute façon, le lard pour la tartiflette n'était pas encore prêt. Il avait encore besoin de quelques jours. Pile le temps pour l'agent spécial de revenir de son voyage au Texas.

( à suivre…)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ouhlala! Encore pardon de poster la suite si tardivement! Je me dépêche pour la suite! Merci à tous pour les commentaires sur la partie un! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez à me lire malgré les délais de publication!_

"***"

Will était assis dans son salon, la tête de Winston posée sur son genou. Les autres chiens étaient restés à jouer dehors, dans la neige, mais lui était vite rentré. Will le grattait entre les deux oreilles, l'esprit ailleurs. A ses pieds était posée sa petite valise encore fermée.

Il était rentré du Texas à peine un quart d'heure auparavant. Jack avait eu la bonté de le ramener depuis l'aéroport. Il devait retourner à Quantico pour finir les paperasseries de leur dernière enquête mais avait tout de même fait un crochet jusque chez Will. Il fallait avouer qu'il était de bonne humeur. Grâce aux déductions de son agent spécial, ils avaient mis la main sur leurs tueurs rapidement. Un nouveau beau succès pour le Bureau, et cela grâce aux facultés de Will. Lui servir de taxi était bien la moindre des choses que Jack pouvait faire pour le remercier de son investissement.

Mais Will ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Il avait de nouveau dû affronter des corps mutilé, des flaques de sang et s'immerger dans des esprits tortueux. Il était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet, se contentant de hocher la tête lorsque le monologue de Jack le nécessitait.

Une fois devant chez lui, il avait salué son supérieur d'un petit geste de la main puis s'était précipité jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir à ses chiens. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis plusieurs jours. Et même s'il savait que la voisine prenait bien soin d'eux, il n'avait été pleinement rassuré que lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous précipités dehors, lui faisant la fête et lui léchant la main avec dans les yeux cette joie simple propre aux canidés.

Ils s'étaient ensuite éparpillés dans la neige qui était tombée en abondance en l'absence de Will.

Celui-ci frissonna. Le contraste avec le Texas était saisissant. A peine rentré dans le salon, il avait laissé sa valise à terre, avait allumé un feu et sans même retirer son blouson, s'était écroulé dans son fauteuil préféré. Comme cela faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi !

Winston s'était ensuite glissé par la porte entrouverte et était revenu saluer son maitre trop longtemps absent à son goût.

Depuis, Will regardait le feu qui crépitait fort en caressant son chien et en écoutant à distances les aboiements vifs de ceux restés dehors.

Il commençait à faire bien chaud dans la pièce malgré la porte mal fermée et il songea à retirer son blouson. Il avait la flemme. Le trajet en avion avait été long et pénible. Etre installé dans un suppositoire volant entouré d'inconnus à la promiscuité étouffante ne faisait pas partie des expériences de vie qu'il appréciait.

Mais au moins, il ne songeait plus aux meurtres. Non, depuis qu'il avait pris place dans son fauteuil, l'unique chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était le poids de son téléphone, contre son cœur, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Pendant les quatre jours qu'avait durée la traque, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui et avait ainsi soigneusement placé au fin fond de son cerveau le sujet délicat qu'était Hannibal Lecter. Mais au moment où il avait mis la clé dans la serrure de la porte et qu'il avait perçu à l'intérieur le sac contenant le matériel à fondue, ses pensées sur le psychiatre étaient revenues en force.

Il soupira.

La dernière fois qu'il avait revu Hannibal, dans le bureau de Jack, il lui avait assuré qu'il le recontacterait à son retour. Eh bien, il était de retour. Et maintenant ?

Il retira ses lunettes et, tendant le bras, les posa sur l'étagère la plus proche. Il était chez lui, il était seul avec ses chiens, il n'avait plus besoin de les porter. Puis il se frotta les yeux.

Au moins, Hannibal avait respecté son choix et n'avait pas tenté de le recontacter pendant son absence. En fait, les seuls messages qu'il avait reçus étaient ceux d'Alana qui venait aux nouvelles et un de sa voisine lui assurant que les chiens se portaient bien.

Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Will devait admettre qu'il se trouvait presque déçu. Il aurait apprécié une nouvelle offensive du psychiatre, juste pour être sûr qu'il l'avait toujours sous sa coupe. Et puis il aurait été plus simple pour lui de répondre à un message plutôt que d'entamer une nouvelle conversation. Mais bon, pour une fois, Hannibal n'avait pas été envahissant.

Will sortit finalement son téléphone de sa poche et parcourut ses derniers messages. Il retomba sur celui qu'Hannibal lui avait envoyé quelques semaines auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait invité à partager une fondue. Comme Will avait été encore naïf à cette époque. Il sourit malgré lui.

N'empêche qu'il devait remercier Winston pour avoir bouleversé les prévisions du psychiatre. Si le repas s'était déroulé chez ce dernier, comme selon ses plans initiaux, il aurait continué à avoir la main et Will aurait probablement continué à se faire manipuler. Et sans même comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il aurait certainement fini nu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et pas selon ses termes.

Il se pencha vers le chien et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

_ Merci à toi pour m'avoir permis de démasquer le grand vilain psychiatre pervers, murmura-t-il.

Winston bailla. Will grimaça.

Dernière eux, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et une marée de chiens boueux pénétra dans la pièce. Will voulut protester avant de se raviser. Il n'avait absolument pas le courage de les nettoyer un part un comme il le faisait habituellement. Tant pis pour cette fois. Il les brosserait à sec et passerait un coup de serpillière demain matin.

Il quitta son fauteuil et évita de son mieux les chiens qui se bousculaient pour la meilleure place face à la cheminée. D'un geste sec, il claqua la porte.

Enfin, il prit le temps de retirer son blouson et le jeta sur sa table à fabriquer des mouches. Il avait toujours son téléphone à la main. Il l'alluma puis l'éteignit. Et le ralluma. Il le posa finalement à côté du blouson et partit prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, les cheveux humides et une serviette autour des hanches, le téléphone était là, à le narguer sur la table. Il n'avait ni message, ni appel manqué. Il l'ignora de nouveau, entreprit de passer quelques vêtements et de vider sa valise et lancer une lessive.

Là seulement, il reprit le téléphone en main. La nuit était tombée et quelques flocons descendaient du ciel. Il se mordit les lèvres en ouvrant un nouveau message. Commencer était le plus difficile. Il tenta « _hello_ », puis « _salut_ », puis plus formellement « _Hannibal_ » mais rien ne le satisfaisait. Au final, il décida que le psychiatre pouvait bien attendre un jour de plus. Il devait suivre les informations et savoir que le cas avait été résolu. Donc que Will était rentré.

Et même si Will lui avait dit qu'il le recontacterait à son retour, il n'avait absolument pas précisé que ce serait _dès_ son retour. Après tout, il n'était pas à la botte du psychiatre et il ne lui devait rien. Et le faire patienter une journée de plus serait bien bon pour faire dégonfler son égo surdimensionné.

Oui, il allait faire ça. Quitte à ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant qu'il était vraiment une andouille et qu'il avait très envie de revoir Hannibal, voire même de l'embrasser de nouveau. Après tout, Will était très bon à nier ses propres troubles.

_ Ok, murmura-t-il pour lui-même au milieu d'un concert de ronflements canins, je vais te laisser patienter encore un peu. Ca ne peut te faire que du bien et à moi aussi.

Ses doigts le démangeant toujours, il composa alors le numéro de sa voisine pour la prévenir de son retour et la remercier pour ses services. Puis il partit à la recherche de nourriture au fin fond de son frigo.

Lorsqu'il ne trouva qu'un vieux paquet de fromage moisi et de la moutarde, il se dit qu'Hannibal lui manquait vraiment beaucoup.

« *** »

Hannibal éteignit l'écran de sa tablette et sans même y penser, saisit son crayon à papier posé sur son bureau. Il ignorait comment Freddie Lounds s'y était pris mais apparemment, elle avait des contacts même au Texas et était parvenu à produire un résumé détaillé de l'affaire et de son dénouement. Deux hommes avaient été arrêtés et le groupe de Jack Crawford avait reçu de nouvelles félicitations de leurs supérieurs.

Connaissant la bête, Hannibal se doutait que l'équipe de Quantico ne s'était pas attardée sur place et était repartie dès les deux tueurs derrière les barreaux.

Hannibal s'était même rendu sur le site internet de l'aéroport de Dallas pour consulter la liste des vols entre la ville et Baltimore. Et selon ses calculs, les agents avaient déjà dû tous rentrer chez eux depuis plusieurs heures.

Le crayon dans sa main claqua brusquement et Hannibal leva un sourcil surpris. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se serrait au point de le briser. Il le jeta dans la corbeille et s'essuya les mains sur un mouchoir en papier qui suivit le même chemin.

Il avait posé son téléphone sur son bureau, bien en vue, et depuis le début de l'après-midi, il le surveillait, à l'affut du moindre affichage de messages, voire même de coups de fil. Seule une cliente avait appelé pour annuler son rendez-vous du lendemain et Hannibal s'était retenu de peu de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il passa les doigts sur l'écran comme s'il allait faire apparaître magiquement un message de Will. Le téléphone s'alluma mais ce fut tout.

Il tapota nerveusement sur le bord de son bureau.

Pourquoi Will ne le contactait-il pas ? Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il le ferait à son retour !

Hannibal avait vraiment envie de sauter dans sa voiture et de faire le trajet jusqu'à Wolf Trap pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais la petite part en lui qui gardait encore un peu de rationalité lui rappelait à quel point il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

Soit Will n'était pas rentré et donc il n'avait aucune raison de se rendre sur place, soit il était rentré mais il était trop fatigué par le voyage pour écrire à Hannibal, auquel cas sa présence le gênerait plus qu'autre chose.

Ou alors, il avait décidé de poursuivre ce jeu idiot dans lequel il paraissait se complaire et laissait Hannibal mariner dans son jus.

Ou pire encore, son esprit était encore lié à celui des deux tueurs et il n'avait dès lors plus aucune pensée pour Hannibal !

Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter brusquement et se releva. C'était stupide de cogiter de la sorte et cela ne lui apporterait que de la frustration.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

La seule chose qu'il allait faire, c'était rentrer chez lui, couper ses tranches de lard de fromager maintenant que la viande avait suffisamment été fumée, et les ranger sous vide dans son réfrigérateur.

Il n'allait pas se rendre chez Will, il n'allait pas l'appeler, il n'allait pas non plus lui envoyer de message. Il s'était déjà bien assez laisser aller lors de leur dernière rencontre, lorsqu'il lui avait saisit le bras pour le retenir. Ca avait été un nouveau geste de faiblesse.

Maintenant que Will savait, Hannibal allait devoir être tout en retenu.

Il passa son manteau, ferma son cabinet et comme il l'avait décidé, il rentra chez lui pour une nouvelle nuit de solitude face à ses lardons maison.

« *** »

Will jouait avec les touches de son téléphone depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant. Il avait changé le fond d'écran, personnalisé les sonneries, mis à jour son agenda, bref, toutes les fonctions auxquelles il ne touchait jamais habituellement.

Assis à son bureau, il soupira en observant les gradins vides de sa salle de classe. Dès que le cours s'était terminé, il avait sorti son téléphone. C'était certes une façon de faire croire qu'il était occupé, espérant décourager ainsi les éventuels élèves bavards. Ceux-ci avaient une fois de plus applaudi lorsqu'il était arrivé mais il leur avait rapidement rabattu le caquet.

C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'un tueur était arrêté grâce à lui. Et à chaque fois Will réagissait de la même manière. Flûte quoi ! Il était supposé avoir en cours l'élite des recrues du FBI, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas encore capté que Will détestait être le centre d'attention !

Il avait basé son cours sur son expérience au Texas et il savait son explication complète. Donc pas de questions. A priori. Dans le doute, le téléphone était un solide allié.

Mais il avait également eu la solide volonté de contacter Hannibal. Il avait vraiment laissé trainer les choses et deux jours de plus s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour à Wolf Trap. Il imaginait parfaitement la moue boudeuse qu'Hannibal affichait lorsqu'il était contrarié. Bien sûr le psychiatre nierait mais Will savait.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait voulu envoyer un message à Hannibal et là… là son esprit s'était bloqué et ses doigts s'étaient mis à bidouiller toutes les options qui jusqu'ici lui étaient apparues comme superflues. Personnaliser son téléphone lui avait semblé d'un coup de la plus grande importance.

Mais il ne pouvait fuir éternellement. Et il était vraiment tiraillé entre son envie de jouer avec Hannibal, lui faire payer son comportement des dîners précédents et l'envie de le revoir, la volonté d'enfin faire avancer les choses entre eux. Après tout, tous deux voulaient la même conclusion à leur relation, c'était juste la méthode qui différait, chacun souhaitant garder l'ascendant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ses doigts accrochèrent un nœud dans ses mèches. Il tira dessus et grimaça lorsqu'il céda.

Au loin, dans le couloir, il perçut des bruits de pas. Deux personnes. Une corpulente à la démarche lourde et un bruit claquant de talons. Jack et Alana. A tous les coups, ils venaient vérifier son état mental après cette dernière arrestation. Ou alors lui faire signer des comptes-rendus supplémentaires. Ou pire, il y avait eu un autre meurtre et ils venaient lui apporter de nouvelles horreurs. Dans tous les cas, ils venaient lui casser les pieds et lui gâcher sa fin de journée.

Ne sachant pas s'il parviendrait à se libérer de si tôt, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il ouvrit un message vide pour Hannibal et écrivit un rapide « _je suis rentrer_ ». Il remarqua la faute d'orthographe au moment même où son doigt appuyait sur le bouton d'envoi et où Jack et Alana pénétraient dans sa salle. Il était trop tard pour changer cela. Tant pis.

Le message parti, Will rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Jack avait un dossier à la main et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« *** »

Hannibal sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il sourit à l'assistance mais il se savait livide. Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais pourquoi !

Il se trouvait à Georgetown devant plusieurs centaines d'étudiants venus écouter son cours magistral sur les liens entre les maladies psychiatriques et les tueurs en série.

Depuis qu'il collaborait avec le FBI, Hannibal avait acquis une solide réputation sur le sujet et l'université lui avait demandé de participer à cette conférence destinée aux étudiants en psychologie et psychiatrie. Et c'était un franc succès. Trop. Il était impossible qu'Hannibal s'éclipse discrètement avec toutes les paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient.

Prenant sur lui, il poursuivit son explication sur la tumeur d'Elliot Buddish et ses présumées visions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret sur la grande horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte à la droite de l'estrade. Il lui restait presque une bonne heure de cours. C'était insupportable.

Il tenta de rationnaliser la situation. Après tout, le message n'était probablement pas de Will. Il recevait des tas de messages de tas de gens. Il avait une vie sociale très riche. Ennuyeuse mais riche.

Mais Will lui faisait perdre toute sorte de rationalité et très vite il se demanda pourquoi, alors qu'il était rentré depuis bien trois jours, Will lui écrirait juste maintenant, au moment où c'était le plus embarrassant pour Hannibal. Peut-être s'agissait-il là d'une autre de ses petites vengeances mesquines. Peut-être Will était-il dans la salle et s'amusait-il de voir Hannibal perdre ainsi peu à peu le fil de ses pensées.

Il observa la salle, détaillant chaque faciès. Mais pas de trace de Will. Il n'aurait pas pu le louper au milieu de tous ces jeunes visages avides de savoir. Soudain, un des étudiants leva la main.

_ Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il sans même attendre qu'Hannibal lui donne la parole.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était silencieux depuis bien une bonne minute, à scruter ses interlocuteurs sans autre mouvement que celui de ses yeux.

Il se racla la gorge.

_ Oui, oui, excusez-moi. J'ai eu… Bref, continuons.

Les mains crispées, il reprit son cours d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel mais ses pensées retournaient sans cesse vers son téléphone dont il sentait presque la chaleur contre son torse.

Il se surprit à fouiller la foule de l'amphithéâtre des yeux à deux ou trois reprises encore mais fort heureusement, cette fois ci il ne se perdit pas dans ses pensées.

Lorsque le cours se termina, Hannibal songea à fuir par la petite porte réservée aux enseignants sous la grosse horloge qui le narguait depuis que son téléphone avait vibré. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu même qu'esquiver sa retraite, un flot d'étudiants vinrent l'interroger sur les cas les plus gores qu'il avait pu rencontrer.

Hannibal répondit de la façon la plus claire et concise possible et peu à peu, la foule l'entourant se raréfia. Un des élèves était cependant particulièrement insistant et envahissant et Hannibal ne savait plus comment se dépêtrer de ses questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

A tel point qu'il lui aurait bien demandé sa carte de visite avant de réaliser que les étudiants n'avaient pas de cartes de visite. Tant pis pour celui-là… Il l'aurait dans quelques années.

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Hannibal parvint à sortir de la salle. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le doyen de l'université venant le féliciter pour son discours et son investissement dans l'éducation des générations futures. Il fut alors invité à se joindre à lui pour une immonde tasse de café sortie tout droit d'un distributeur automatique. La journée tournait réellement au cauchemar.

Prétextant une envie pressante, Hannibal lui faussa compagnie. Il jeta le fond de sa tasse dans une plante en pot et aussi discrètement que possible, empruntant pour cela les escaliers d'urgence, il retourna dans sa voiture. Il verrouilla les portières, démarra le moteur et monta le son de l'autoradio. Si qui que ce soit venait toquer à sa fenêtre, il pourrait toujours prétexter ne pas l'entendre.

Enfin, bien installé dans sa bulle, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur le message de Will. Enfin, ce qu'il espérait être enfin un message de Will. Il n'avait tout de même pas fait tout ça juste pour se retrouver devant une offre promotionnelle !

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et retint un soupir de soulagement. Ca aurait été indigne. N'empêche qu'il l'était, soulagé. Le nom de l'agent spécial apparaissait en toute lettre sur son écran.

Il se sentit sourire mais n'arriva pas à trouver les muscles nécessaires à stopper le mouvement. Tant pis, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Etant un chirurgien, il savait contrôler le mouvement de ses doigts. N'empêche qu'il se sentait fébrile en ouvrant le message.

Son sourire retomba aussitôt. Trois mots. Dont un mal orthographié. Il fit la moue. Voilà qui était encore plus vexant pour Hannibal que ce long silence. Will devenait vraiment très insolent.

Hannibal savait bien que l'insolence faisait partie intégrante de la personnalité de Will, et de manière générale, Hannibal savait aussi qu'il lui passait ou lui pardonnait tout. Mais là, il se sentait vraiment humilié. Lui pensait à Will sans cesse. Comptait-il si peu aux yeux de l'agent spécial pour que celui-ci ne prenne même pas la peine de lui écrire un message correct !

Il hésita sur la marche à suivre et au final, il jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et de se servir un verre de vin en grignotant des petits dés de lard fumé. Ca, ça lui rendrait sa sérénité. Et peut-être même se couperait-il un petit morceau de chèvre frais pour aller avec, histoire de rendre hommage à la viande de José.

Il ne se laissait pas souvent aller mais aujourd'hui alcool et gras paraissaient être la solution à ses problèmes.

A quoi Will jouait-il ? pensa-t-il en pilant à un feu rouge. Qu'il soit contrarié parce qu'Hannibal avait tenté de le manipuler, ça, le psychiatre pouvait le concevoir. Qu'il essaie de le piéger au même jeu du chat et de la souris n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Mais qu'il se moque ainsi de lui aussi ouvertement, c'était outrageant.

Une voiture derrière lui klaxonna lorsqu'il ne redémarra pas au feu repassé vert. Hannibal eut très envie de lever son doigt, là, juste comme ça ! Mais c'était le genre de geste qu'il n'avait jamais exécuté et le réflexe ne lui vint pas vraiment. A la place, il tourna sur le parking le plus proche et gara sa voiture comme un goujat entre deux places. La colère le rendait décidément impoli.

Il récupéra son téléphone et sortit de sa voiture. Il avait besoin d'air frais et de se calmer. Il fit les cents pas à travers les mères de famille aux bras chargés de course et les gamins hurlants. Bon ça ne le calmait pas vraiment mais au moins il avait l'air frais.

Arrivé au bout du parking, il réalisa qu'il était à présent un peu plus isolé. Les gens étaient des moutons qui se massaient en général près des portes. Il se sentit un peu mieux.

Tentant de trouver un semblant de rationalité, il réfléchit. Peut-être dans la précipitation avait-il juste mal lu ?

Il regarda son téléphone et ouvrit de nouveau le message de Will. Le même. Les trois mots avec leur faute. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne se l'était pas imaginé.

Ses doigts furent plus rapides que son cerveau et avant même d'y avoir réfléchi, il composa le numéro de Will.

« *** »

Le ruisseau était clair et la brise fraiche. Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles soulageait ses nerfs habituellement si malmenés. Il était bien. Il lança une nouvelle fois son appât au dessus de l'eau. Il n'avait encore rien attrapé mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il voulait juste profiter du calme des lieux.

Un bruit sec le fit sursauter et Will cligna des yeux. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en découvrant le visage de Jack à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se redressa et réajusta ses lunettes. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'on l'avait trainé hors de sa salle de classe et depuis cet instant, Jack lui lisaient des rapports que lui et Alana aidaient à compléter. Alors, au bout d'un moment, Will avait décroché. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il avait déjà rendu son rapport final sur ses derniers cas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait besoin en plus d'améliorer ceux des autres pour une quelconque publication ou un exposé à la hiérarchie.

_ Toujours avec nous Will ? lui demanda Jack.

Will opina.

_ Je suis là, j'ai juste…

Il tendit la main pour attraper son aspirine dans la poche de sa veste mais au moment exact où ses doigts touchaient la petite bouteille, son téléphone sonna.

Il grogna et Jack aussi. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le mettre sur silencieux pendant ses heures de travail. Déjà que son supérieur était de mauvaise humeur. Une fois de plus.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en sortant l'objet de sa poche.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant le nom d'Hannibal. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

En quelques secondes il échafauda tout un raisonnement. Hannibal qui le rappellait, c'était un signe de faiblesse. Et Will ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cet avantage. S'il ne décrochait pas, il devrait rappeler derrière et perdrait une partie de son pouvoir sur le psychiatre.

Sûr de lui, il se leva de sa chaise.

_ Je dois répondre, fit-il simplement à Jack en quittant le bureau.

_ Si ça ne dure pas trois heures ! entendit-il derrière lui.

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte.

Une fois seul dans le couloir, il décrocha.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en guise de préambule.

Hannibal eut l'air surpris par le ton sec de Will et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

_ Je te dérange ? dit-il, hésitant.

_ Oui. Non… je…

Il s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'emmêler.

_ En fait non, reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme. Jack me tenait en otage depuis deux bonnes heures et ton coup de fil m'a permis de m'enfuir au moins momentanément.

Debout dans son coin de parking désert, Hannibal sentit le sourire lui revenir. Voilà donc une explication plausible au message déconcertant de Will. Il avait eu Jack sur le dos et s'était débrouillé comme il pouvait pour contacter Hannibal. Il sentit un poids lui quitter la poitrine, une sensation qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais ressentie. Une nouvelle émotion à mettre une fois de plus sur le compte de Will.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi alors ? fit ce dernier.

Hannibal avait bien tout un tas de réponses colorées et créatives à apporter à cette question mais il doutait que Will les apprécie, alors il alla au plus simple.

_ Tu es rentré, dit-il, reprenant le message originel.

_ Il y a trois jours, confirma Will.

Hannibal sentit presque la claque mentale que l'agent spécial lui envoyait. Qu'il n'était pas aux ordres d'Hannibal et qu'il avait pris en main les rênes de leur relation. Il serra le poing qui ne tenait pas le téléphone. Il n'allait pas laisser Will s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il allait l'attirer dans son antre… enfin chez lui, et le faire quémander !

_ Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que nous devions parler.

L'agent spécial resta silencieux.

_ Will ? fit Hannibal au bout de plusieurs secondes.

_ J'attendais que tu parles.

_ Je préfèrerais un face à face. Quand es-tu libre ?

Il savait pertinemment que Will ne faisait rien de ses soirées à part laver ses chiens et regarder le ciel étoilé en formant des métaphores obscures, un verre à la main. Le lui rappeler mettrait le point sur sa solitude et sur le besoin qu'il avait d'avoir Hannibal dans sa vie.

Will soupira.

_ Je n'ai rien de prévu de la semaine, admit-il.

_ Alors tu viendras dîner chez moi mercredi.

_ Euh… ok.

_ Je te prendrai, fit Hannibal d'une voix plus douce.

_ Quoi ! s'écria Will.

Hannibal sourit. L'élément de surprise marchait encore pas mal sur l'agent spécial.

_ En voiture, précisa Hannibal. Je dois passer rendre une analyse à Jack mercredi et je sais que tu ne travailles pas ce jour là. Je passerai te prendre en voiture.

_ Ok, répondit Will encore un peu désarçonné par la remarque du psychiatre.

_ Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Jack doit t'attendre. A mercredi.

_ A mercr…

Mais déjà Hannibal avait raccroché.

Will soupira et rajusta ses lunettes. Il avait eu la main en début de conversation mais s'était une fois de plus laissé distancer. Le psychiatre était décidément très bon à ce jeu là. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'Hannibal tentait de faire. Et dans quel but.

Cependant, Will avait encore dans sa manche un atout de taille. Le baiser qu'Hannibal avait initié. Et cette carte, il n'hésiterait pas à la jouer le moment venu. Ce serait un moyen facile de faire admettre en premier au psychiatre son attirance pour l'agent spécial. Hannibal n'aurait cette fois-ci pas assez de ses habituelles pirouettes pour s'en sortir.

Will rangea son téléphone en se mordant nerveusement l'intérieur des joues. Malgré cette arme, il devait se méfier. Hannibal serait sur son terrain. Et il avait probablement un plan. S'il venait chercher Will, impossible pour celui-ci de rentrer lorsqu'il le désirerait. Il risquait de se retrouver bloqué pour la nuit chez le psychiatre. Une perspective qui ne le dérangeait pas mais si, et seulement si, Hannibal était enfin honnête avec lui.

(à suivre…)


End file.
